One Winged l'Cie: Legacy
by AbyssKeeper
Summary: Sephiroth has faced many challenges during his life, the worst being Jenova. But now he has a brand new unimaginably difficult challenge, being a father. The fluffy sequel to One Winged l'Cie!
1. Intro

**Hello my awesome… viewers? readers? Here is the Fluffy sequel to One Winged l'Cie. This sequel ignores the whole cliffhanger plot point with Jenova and Caius at the end of One Winged l'Cie. So mostly just sunshine and rainbows in here… well… It wouldn't be a story of mine if it was only cheerful, right? Anyways, another note at the end and enjoy!**

Lightning sat on the couch in her living room quietly reading a book that Genesis gave her. The red clad former SOLDIER operative, hero, villain, and hero once again, had his favorite literature published in the Cocoon society and it exploded into popularity much to the dismay of his fellow former SOLDIER operatives. Normally Lightning didn't care for dramatic romance novels but Loveless was amazingly written in her opinion. She couldn't stand the ballad version of it though, it was boring and hard to follow at times in its aged poetic form.

A thump from upstairs pulled her attention away from the book for a moment and she turned her gaze towards the stairs. She stared at the stairs for a moment, expecting the two from upstairs to be descending soon for one reason or another. After another minute of waiting, Lightning looked over at the clock on the wall in the living room, placed her bookmark in the book, and got up to start preparing lunch. It was a simple meal of sandwichs, some fruits and vegtables, and glasses of milk. The Pulsian summer was too hot for cooking.

"Lunch time, girls!" Lightning called as she placed the plates and glasses on the table. She heard the front door open then close a moment later.

"Wha's for lunch?" A familiar accented voice asked.

"Hello to you too, Fang." Lightning turned and saw the tan huntress take a baby carrot off her plate, so she swatted Fang's hand.

Fang hadn't changed much since Cocoon. The woman was still just as wild, sarcastic, and annoying since Lightning first met her. She still wore her blue sari as well, though Lightning thought it was a good summer clothing choice. The only real change to Fang was she stopped carrying her spear everywhere with her.

"So what brings you around today?" Lightning asked the huntress.

"Just thought I'd drop by and-"

"Auntie Fang!" two little girls shouted as they came down the stairs and then ran to hug Fang.

"There's the li'l munchkins!" Fang called and crouched down to hug them back. She let them go after a moment.

The two girls, Averia and Lucrecia, were near identical twins named for the mothers their parents never knew. Lucrecia had her father's green eyes, without the glow, and pink hair that was just a shade more pale than Lightning's, a detail one could only make out if the two were next to each other. Averia on the other hand, had her mother's ice blue eyes and shining silver hair that had just a hint of pink in it.

The four of them sat at the table, Lucrecia made sure the plush Bahamut that she never went anywhere without was sitting upright beside her before digging into her lunch. Fang chuckled every time she saw how much attention Lucrecia gave the plush toy she gave the girl a few years ago; she gave one to Averia as well but the silver haired girl had always liked Odin the most. The huntress reached over to ruffle Lucrecia's hair then swiped a couple fruit slices off her plate. The little green eyed girl glared at Fang, which was far more adorable than threatening,

"Get your own lunch, Auntie Fang." Lucrecia tried to sound mean but started laughing part way through when Lightning slapped the back of Fang's head.

"So what were you li'l munchkins doing upstairs?" Fang asked as she got up to start digging through the fridge. It annoyed Lightning to no end when her friends, mainly Fang, would pilfer food from her fridge but after repeatedly trying to get Fang to stop for a couple years, the pinkette realized she was heading down the path of insanity.

"We were playing a game." Averia answered.

"Oh?" Fang reply.

"What game?" Lightning asked her twin daughters.

"Heroes." Lucrecia answered "We had to save Mister B," Mister B was the plush Bahamut, Lucrecia called him that because she couldn't say 'Bahamut' when she first got the plush toy "from the evil wizard king. He had a lots of ghosts and robots and stuff."

"Ghosts _and _robots?" Fang asked, almost failing to restrain her laughter. Lightning threw a glare over her shoulder at the huntress "Sounds like it was pretty scary."

"It was sooo scary." Lucrecia reply.

"We almost died!" Averia added, vastly overdramatizing the game. Lightning chuckled and ruffled her hair.

There were times Lightning wondered what kind of things prompted her kids to have such wild imaginations but she was glad they did have that gift. She and her husband were far too cynical, logical, and straightforward thinkers that most of their kids games of pretend easily escaped their grasp. Though Lightning's husband had a very good excuse for having little to no imagination but Sephiroth did try his best for the sake of the girls. That was what Lightning liked best about Sephiroth, no matter what the task was, he would give it his all. Whether it was leading a battalion to victory against unpredictable rampaging beasts or acting like a ferocious beast for one his daughters' crazy games, he put all his effort into it. And all their friends knew to never breathe a word in mockery about Sephiroth acting silly for his daughters. He may have softened and opened up to everyone over the years but he could still freeze fire with a look. Not mention he still had world destroying power at his fingertips and was not afraid to temporarily maim a friend.

"Well I'm glad you're still alive, girls. We'd all be very sad if that evil wizard king hurt you." The twins gave sunny smiles and finished off their lunches before running back upstairs to their room.

"You know, it amazes me." Fang commented as she sat back down at the table with a glass of milk.

"What?"

"That you and Pretty Boy are such good parents." Fang answered.

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well you said your parents died when you were really young and, well, we all met Pretty Boy's mom." Fang tried to say the last part with a chuckle but it was obviously fake. None of the former l'Cie group was able to laugh about Jenova and it was highly unlikely they would ever be able to.

"Don't need parents to be a good one yourself, Fang. Just normally helps." Lightning responded. Fang could see she made a mistake.

"So what grade they goin' into?"

"Two." Lightning started to clean up the lunch dishes.

"How do you think Serah will like teaching them?"

"Oh she'll love it. It'll be hard for her to not dote over them as much as we know she likes to."

Fang chuckled, Serah loved Lightning's daughters just as much as she loved her own kids and in turn Lucrecia and Averia loved their aunt just as much as their mother. In truth, all of Lightning's and Sephiroth's friends found the twins to be adorable. Everyone was also amazed for a time at how great at parenting the two warriors were, even if they did have a bit of a rough start.

Lightning and Fang chatted for a while longer until the girls came down stairs and asked to watch cartoons. Lightning checked the time and switched on the TV for the twins. Not wanting to have to listen to the absurdity of children shows, Fang and Lightning moved their conversation to the kitchen. The topic drifted from the twins to their friends, the other former l'Cie and the SOLDIERs, and inevitably to the events leading up to Cocoon's crystallization. After a very brief chat about Jenova, Lightning and Fang fell quiet just in time to hear-

"Die you evil monster!" Lucrecia shouted. Averia responded with a rather practiced maniacal laugh.

"Mister B is mine now and you'll never get him back!" Averia said overdramatically. Wondering if it was just a game or if Averia was teasing Lucrecia, Fang and Lightning decided to go investigate.

The twins were running around and climbing on the couches, Averia had the plush Bahamut in one hand and was laughing as she ran from a pillow wielding Lucrecia. Lucrecia gave up her pursuit and scowled at Averia, who just turned and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Then a smile appeared on Lucrecia's face and she threw the pillow at Averia, it hit the silver haired girl in the face and she dropped the plushie. Lucrecia charged forward while her sister was stunned and grabbed Mister B back and swiftly retreated to safety.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Averia cried out.

"No it's not! It's just a pillow!" Lucrecia argued back.

"Yeah, but you needed two hands to use it!"

"Only when I threw it!"

"You still needed two hands!"

"Girls…" Lightning warned and they both turned and gave apologetic looks in unison "Play nice."

"Yes, mom." The twins said in unison then sat together in front of the TV.

Once again Lightning checked the time then went back into the kitchen and started gathering supplies to make dinner. Fang observed Lightning setting to work on the meal and couldn't help the sarcastic smile that curled her lips.

"You seem to enjoy being a housewife."

"I like spending time with my daughters." A few minutes slipped by as Lightning cooked and Fang watched.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted as the front door opened and shut. A moment later Sephiroth walked into the kitchen holding a twin in each arm, a simple feat for his superhuman strength "Daddy's home!" The twins shouted to Lightning.

"I can see that girls." Lightning turned to look at her husband. Sephiroth was sitting at the table with the twins on his lap, they were playing with his hair as they always did when he was around.

The SOLDIER had not changed much physically over the last few years. His hair style and length had not changed, he kept it trimmed to it wouldn't go below his knees. He still wore his black coat the SOLDIER belt but his excuse for that was he felt vulnerable without them. The uniform of the Guardian Corps was under the coat and belt however and his right pauldron had been swapped for the Guardian Corps one that bore the emblem of a colonel, meaning he had command over the New Bhodum division.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Fang said with a smirk. She still called everyone by her nicknames for them.

"Evening, Fang. What brings you by?" Sephiroth asked calmly as his the twins on his lap started giggling about something.

"Angeal and Genny went off somewhere and Vanille wanted to hang with Serah and Aerith."

"I can see why you'd rather come here." Lightning joked.

Fang left after dinner, mostly because Vanille had started to pester the huntress with text messages. Lightning gave the twins a bath, having to say no to Lucrecia about taking Mister B into the tub, while Sephiroth went into his study to finish up some paperwork. After their bath and putting on their pajamas, Lightning let the twins play for a while longer to let their hair dry before they went to bed. Sephiroth made sure to help Lightning tuck the girls into bed, as well as tucking in Mister B to Lucrecia's bed, then they both went to bed.

Sephiroth normally wore pajama pants and Lightning stuck to shorts and a tank top to sleep in. They both lay on their side and Sephiroth wrapped his arm around Lightning's middle and kept his other arm under the pillows. He always enjoyed lying with Lightning curled into him and she enjoyed having him there as the way he curled against her made her feel like he was protecting her. They made idle chat about their day for a few minutes before Sephiroth slipped off to sleep almost mid-sentence. Lightning didn't mind though, he worked hard to make sure his friends and family were safe and after everything he had to do to have the chance to have a family, letting him fall asleep mid-conversation was a small price. Lightning soon drifted off sleep as well.

But after two and a half hours, Lightning was awoken by Sephiroth trembling, it was almost like a violent shiver. Lightning rolled over under his arm and wrapped an arm around him and started rubbing his back. It was all she could do whenever this happened. Sephiroth was plagued by nightmares though he would never admit that to the others, he never talked about them and Lightning never tried to get him to. She wished she could help him but all she could do was try to comfort him while he was stuck in his hellish dreams. He eventually did calm down and slipped back into a peaceful sleep, or just looked peaceful to Lightning. She placed a kiss on his cheek and fell asleep silently wondering if he would ever be free from those nightmares.

**So what did you think? Not my best work but it's my first time writing something fluffy so advice would be greatly appreciated. Also, each chapter in this will pretty much be a oneshot along this timeline unless I actually say its connected to another chapter. Additionally, if you readers so desire, feel free to give me prompts. They can be as detailed or vague as you want, for a vague example: Christmas. For a detailed example: The twins are teenagers (can specify an age if you want) and the family goes on a camping trip where the twins learn about survival and Seph and Light learn about which Pulsian plants are safe to eat. I just pulled that example out of the air and I kinda want to use it now…**

**Anyways, please leave a review.**


	2. Gen & Van

**Just a note, I always assumed that in the final fantasy world(s) chocobos are their version of horses and/or chickens.**

**Timeframe: Before the twins**

To say it took Fang a while to warm up to the idea of Genesis dating Vanille was a vast understatement. It was mostly her older sister protectiveness making her dislike Genesis but another part of it was she had no chance of scaring him off. Genesis was currently the second most powerful being in the world and had been to hell and back with Angeal and Sephiroth, Fang thought her glare had no effect on the man sitting across from her. But whenever they were in the same room alone, Fang would give most intense glare to the red coat wearing former SOLDIER.

At the other end of the table, Genesis was pretending to read Loveless but couldn't concentrate on it. Not with Fang glaring at him like that. She had been sitting there, legs and arms crossed, glaring at him the entire time Angeal and Vanille had been in the kitchen. It was starting to unnerve him a bit. She might not know it but that beast Ragnarok was still there inside her, Genesis could sense it and he desperately hoped she didn't know how to control it. Even though he was becoming increasingly nervous with each passing minute, he kept his expression blank and his eyes on Loveless, turning the page every so often even though he wasn't reading it.

Some shuffling from the kitchen distracted the two sitting at the table but did nothing to break the tension. Vanille came into the dining room with a large plate that held a sliced up roasted chocobo breast. Angeal followed with a dish of mashed potatoes and a dish of steamed vegetables. Fang's glare vanished at the sight of Vanille and instead focused on the food, clearly enjoying the smell.

"Oh thank the goddess…" Genesis said a little to relieved, so the other three looked over at him "I'm starving," He said to cover his slip of the tongue as he had not meant to say the first thing outloud.

"So what took so long in the kitchen?"Fang asked "Angeal had the meat ready ages ago."

"Desert," Vanille said with a bright smile. Genesis immediately perked up and look expectantly at Angeal, who just chuckled.

"Yes, Genesis. I made some pie." Angeal said with a laugh as he started dishing out food to the others.

"And that is why I love visiting," Genesis said with a smirk "If you would only share that recipe-"

"You'd stop visiting." Fang said with a smile as she cut into her slice of meat, the look she had while doing that made Genesis a little nervous.

"Besides, you know it's a family secret," Angeal proudly stated.

"Yeah, you guard it almost as fiercly as Vanille guards her cake recipe," Genesis joked.

"I invented it, I have to keep it a secret," Vanille replied, that smile of her's still on her face.

"You made some of that cake didn't you?" Fang stated more than asked and the other three could hear the want in her voice. Vanille just nodded as she shoveled some food into her mouth.

"You know, between most of groups cooking abilities, I see us gaining a fair bit of weight over the years." Genesis said to the group "Most of us make damn good food."

"Yeah, and a lot of it goes to Sunshine and Pretty Boy." Fang laughed.

"I think both of them have yet to cook and not burn something," Genesis added "Though me and you," he indicated Angeal "Determined a long time ago that cooking devices just outright hate Sephiroth."

"He's the only person I know who has managed to set the stove on fire while boiling water three seperate times." Angeal said with a laugh.

After the meal, Genesis and Vanille took their leave. Driving home in Genesis' sleek dark red sports car, the two sat in silence for a while. Genesis would have preferred to fly home or use the darkness to teleport home but the SOLDIERs had promised Cid Raines to keep their power out of public sight and he didn't want to expose Vanille to the darkness anymore than he had back during their battle against Jenova.

"Those two need to hurry up and start dating," Vanille said to break the silence "I mean they're already living together."

"Yeah, they are perfect for each other. But we're the ones getting in the way," Genesis reply "They are strangely protective of us."

"Thank Etro they're not like Lightning is with Serah," Vanille said with a laugh, Genesis chuckled as well.

"That's not protective, that's an unhealthy obsession." Genesis joked as he swung the car into their driveway.

Upon entering the house, Vanille kicked off her slip on shoes and went for the kitchen. Genesis had to untie his boots and hung his long red coat on the coat rack next to the door. He glanced over into the living room at the the display stand holding his SOLDIER/Deepground uniform. It always made him realize that Sephiroth was the only one of them that still wore even a piece of their SOLDIER outfits. As he pondered that, Vanille returned from the kitchen with two bottles of wine and two glasses. She handed a bottle to Genesis to open, an easy feat for the SOLDIER, poured a generous amount for them both, and sat on Genesis' lap. Genesis used the darkness he could control to get the remote for his stereo and switched on some gentle music with a classic feel.

"That was really lazy," Vanille laughed.

"Yeah but I didn't want to move you," Genesis said before taking a sip of his wine "I happen to enjoy having you sit on my lap." Vanille giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They sat, drank wine, and just enjoyed each others presence for the next while. After a bottle and a half, Vanille was getting close to being drunk and demanded, while giggling, for Genesis to dance with her. Genesis made sure to finish the wine as it had little effect on him due to his enhanced metabolism. Vanille found some music that she decided was good for dancing to, the simple repetitive beat of the song just grated on Genesis' nerves, and she initiated some club dancing. After two songs worth of so called dancing, Vanille leaned in for tipsy but passionate kiss and made a move on Genesis' belt. He switched off the stereo and then carried Vanille bridal style up to their bedroom.

* * *

Genesis lay in the grass, sun shining down on him, hands behind his head with his fingers laced, Loveless open on his chest, and a peaceful cheerful smile on his face. He had been reading the poem again but in the soft warmth of the sun and the light breeze that had started, he had fallen asleep. His friends were used to that sort of behavior from him, not that he cared what people thought as he was both wealthy and famous now for publishing Loveless for the former Cocoon population. Not that far away from him, Vanille worked on cataloging various plants for the New Bodhum Guardian Corps and all of the Cocoon people.

She had been tasked with sketching, describing, or collecting samples of as many plants as she knew about as well as writing down what they were useful and how to extract the needed parts. It was a boring job that would take months, if not years, but Vanille was happy to do it. She was proud of her Dia heritage of being a healer and apothecary and enjoyed helping people.

Once she finished gathering some flowers from this particular area, she stood up and turned around to find Genesis fast asleep. She walked over, crouched down beside him and kissed his lips. He smiled and opened his a bit.

"Isn't this the wrong way around?" He asked jokingly "I thought the prince awoke the princess with a kiss." Genesis grabbed his book, stood and slipped the book into his long red coat.

"Not always," Vanille giggled "And you're supposed be protecting me. Not sleeping in the middle of nowhere with wild animals around."

Genesis shrugged "I'm a light sleeper, they wouldn't sneak up on me. I am always on alert and ready to protect thee, m'lady." He gently took Vanille's hand and kissed her middle knuckle.

"Oh whatever would I do without my crimson knight?" Vanille asked in a dramatic tone, joining Genesis' little joke.

"Come out here anyways and make me rescue the damsel in distress, I presume."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself, good sir knight?"

"Not at all, you just enjoy getting me to rescue you."

"Yeah, Fang used to say the same thing." They both started laughing after that.

Genesis noticed a flower sticking out of the satchel Vanille used for her job and took it out to examine. It's petals were a blue that faded into purple on the outside and it had slightly round leaves. It was a beautiful little flower, in Genesis' opinion, and looked at Vanille with a questioning expression.

"It's seeds can be combined with some other stuff to make medicine and it's leaves can be used to make some tasty tea." She said with a smile. Genesis nodded and brought it close to his face to test its scent.

It had a weak but unique scent that had just a hint of sweetness to it. But then something unexpected happened. Genesis felt the roof of his mouth become itchy, the tickle in the nose that precedes a sneeze appeared, and his eyes started to feel dry and itchy. Vanille only noticed that he started to look distracted. He handed her the flower, turned around, and sneezed. Three consecutive times and then sniffled. Vanille felt her eyebrow rise for a second then fall as a smile of realization appeared.

"You have allergies?"

"I thought I didn't." Genesis did in fact have a plugged nose now "Guess I'm just allergic to stuff on Pulse." Vanille was having a hard time not laughing at Genesis "Anyways, are you done here?"

"Yep." Vanille reply as she secured her bag then Genesis scooped her into his arms.

He released his wing and with a powerful jump vaulted high into the air. The two soared over the landscape, both enjoying the feeling of freely flying as Genesis was not allowed to reveal his wing or powers among the population of New Bodhum. That rule also stood for Angeal and Sephiroth. So Genesis took every chance he could get to fly around. Vanille directed him over to a forested mountain slope and he softly landed then set the redhead on her feet. However, before she could set to work, Genesis spoke up.

"You know, we're more than alone out here."

"What do you mean?" Vanille asked, aware of where Genesis was going with this topic.

"Hundreds of kilometers away from the furthest out outpost and not a single dangerous creature is within my hearing range." Genesis stated in his charming poetic sort of way "Why don't we take a little break?" Vanille agreed by setting her bag down and pressing her lips against his neck.

**About an hour or so later…**

They lay on Genesis' long red coat, the sunlight filtering through the trees and providing them some gentle warmth. Genesis lay on his back staring up at the sky through the green canopy and Vanille was on her side against Genesis' side with his arm around her. He traced random patterns on her bare hip as she slid her hand around his chest, feeling the well sculpted muscle.

"You know, you're the only woman that has held my interest longer than two weeks." Genesis suddenly said. Vanille just chuckled in response.

"I love you too, Genesis."

* * *

**Well that pushed the rating up a point… Didn't mean to do that but that's just how the story flowed. Anyways, that's the first request done. How was it? I hope it was good enough, I realized I have a hard time writing fluff. Like, it's really hard for me.**

**Please leave a Review and feel free to supply a prompt. I need more practice :p**

**Oh! I almost forgot, currently I have some Kingdom Hearts and some FFX characters acting as stand-ins for the children of the above pair GxV and the other pairs, ZxAer, SnxSer, FxAng. So I thought I would let you readers decide, do I use the characters from KH and FFX or do I create characters to be the other children?**


End file.
